shattered_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Siege of the Lodge
The Siege of the Lodge was a battle fought during the Kingswood Brotherhood conflict between the Kingswood Brotherhood and House Hilwood. The battle was fought at the Lodge in the Kingswood. The battle was considered a stalemate, which the Kingswood Brotherhood retreating after sacking the keep, but not until Lord Garth Hilwood and his son, Ryan Hilwood, were killed. Prelude The Kingswood had become increasingly dangerous. And Lord Garth Hilwood's wife was abducted by the Kingswood Brotherhood, along with several of his captains in care of the lady's safety. After being tortured by the Smiling Knight, they fled, and outpaced their pursuers back to the Lodge. With information from his captains and his son, Ser Damon Hilwood, Lord Garth took his personal guard and scouts to treat with the Whores, a group of poachers and bandits, hoping to win them to his cause against the then unidentified Kingswood Brotherhood. Ravens were sent to all nearby houses and King's Landing with news of danger. After securing the Whores' aid, Lord Garth rallied his son, Ser Damon's forces, and with both routed a Kingswood Brotherhood raiding party at the Battle at the Wendwater. Ser Damon was killed during the fighting. Some time after the fighting word reached Lord Garth that the Lodge was being sacked. He turned his two-hundred personal guard and over one-hundred scouts to the Lodge. The army was set to a forced march and after a day and a night with little rest, Lord Garth's troops arrived to find the town in flames and the keep under attack. Battle In the meantime, Simon Toyne had led the rest of his forces in a desperate attack on the Lodge. The Kingswood Brotherhood were very short on supplies and the intention was to sack and raid the Lodge for goods to be used to keep his army afloat. With the information obtained from Lord Garth's captains, Toyne attacked and was able to take the town with little resistance. The secondary objective was to capture the noble family in order to random them back for gold. Toyne, with a fast majority of his own captains, infiltrated the keep to capture Ryan, Adam, and Roddrick Hilwood. When Lord Garth's forces arrived they were able to break through the lower areas below the Lodge and put the Kingswood Brotherhood forces to the sword, but fighting was intense and was broken up street to street, house to house. Lord Garth, Black Ben, Otto and some select men sneaked into the keep to save his children. There, they found Maester Aubry, and had him taken to safety, while advancing and fighting off would be abductors of his younger children, Adam and Roddrick. Finally, they came to his solar, where Ryan, the current heir of House Hilwood, fought against the Smiling Knight with many of the Kingswood Brotherwood watching idly. This turned into a pitched battle, where man wounds were given and taken. In the end, the Smiling Knight killed Lord Garth, Black Ben and Reynald with the aid of his allies. Otto, the Master-at-Arms of the Lodge, was taken captive. Aftermath The Kingswood Brotherhood and House Hilwood suffered many loses. Enough so that the Kingswood Brotherhood was forced to retreat, but with the gold from the Lodge treasury. House Hilwood was decimated, losing all Hilwood heirs of age and the lord. Lady Talea would remain at Greeleaf Hall for many months recovering from her injuries. No aid came from Kings Landing until the next year in 281 after Princess Elia Martell was almost abducted. This would be the reason House Hilwood sided with Robert Baratheon during Robert's Rebellion.